ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. 'Appearance' Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one blue eye in the middle of his face. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are now green (they may be eyes), his flytrap teeth are now black. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. Wildvine is capable of digging quickly underground. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. 'Weaknesses' Wildvine requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this weakness. Like all plants, Wildvine will easily burn if set on fire. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, Wildvine battled the Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back With a Vengeance, Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Wildvine was used by Kenny to race Devlin. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Wildvine caught some criminals. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Camp Fear'' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Back With a Vengeance'' (3x) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Benwolf (episode)'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Ken) (alternate timeline) *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' (alternate timeline) 'Naming and Translations' 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Punch Time Explosion XL He is one of the aliens used by 10 year old Ben. 'Trivia' *Myaxx is the one who obtained a Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine. *Wildvine is the second alien to have "wild" in his name, Wildmutt being first. *During his battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, Wildvine looked brown instead of green. *Wildvine was mentioned in The Forge of Creation, when Young Stinkfly said Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. This seems slightly unreasonable because Ultimate Swampire did not look anything like Wildvine. *Wildvine is the first alien to have more than 4 legs. *Wildvine has two home planets, like Big Chill. *In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of The Omnitrix. *Wildvine is Ben's first plant-based alien, the second is Swampfire. See Also *Wildvine Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes